Please
by star that shines on angels win
Summary: CanadaX many different pairings... -3- Canada is a freshman in high school and is bullied by Alfred and his friends making him Suicidal! He cuts and i use bad language... so i will rate it T for Teen!


**Please**

by: Star that shines on angels wing

**HAPPY EARLY CANADA DAY!**

_{By like a lot XD}_

**Authors Note: **Hello, It's been a while since I have made a fan fiction at all... Weird, anyway I got this great idea after getting into this anime called "Hetalia." it's really good, for those of you who haven't seen it... I pity you! GO WATCH! Anyway on with it then, I have been obsessed with Canada committing suicide! I don't know how this one will turn out but I know there will be several pairings so

just watch out! I think I am going to have the fans pick the pairing so please cast your votes and at the end of each chapter I shall put down the votes from the previous chapter!

**Rated T**

_{For Language and suicide}_

**P.S. **I will let you decide if he dies!

***~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~***

***~Canada P.O.V.~***

_Everybody's gotta die sometime. That's life.**  
**- Archie Bunker_

My name is Canada {_Matthew Williams}_, I was born on July 1st which is today if I might add. No one ever remembers me so I wouldn't be surprised if you have already forgotten. I am a freshman in high school and an emo as some might call me... People such as my older brother Alfred or his friends _{Ivan Braginski, Gilbert Beilschmidt and any of his other followers}._

Today no one remembered my birthday... which is normal I'm not complaining but it does some times hurt when I am getting beat to a pulp by my big brother and his friends, I always thought at moments like this that it was Alfred's fault everyone hurts me but only just recently I discovered that I actually do deserve it. I deserve to be bloodied up every day, it is my own fault for existing... I really am disgusting. It all started about last week~

_I was putting on all black because of my recent depression and out of all the people in the world Alfred decides to break the door to my room down with his massive Doc Martin's (A type of boots German soldiers wore... yes I know German... weird!}. His face looked completely shocked at what I was wearing and decided that it would be best just to hit me over the head with something heavy and change my cloths for me... I could hear him talking saying things like "How disgusting... it's all your fault I have to ignore you at school." and "You don't deserve to live, you pitiful idiot." when I woke up I was all changed and Alfred was nowhere in sight, I clutched my polar bear plushy close to my chest and I shouted as loud as I could into the soft plushy fur "I KNOW! I KNOW I'M DISGUSTING IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" tears dripped from his eyes and he looked at his clock... He was already late for school._

_ Jumping up quickly out of bed he hit his head on his shelf and a lot of things came tumbling down even a priceless dagger he had had since the day he was born... it came crashing down he caught it but the sharp side of the blade grazed his wrist a bit. He winced in pain then just stared at the blood. He liked that feeling of the blade on his skin, curious he took the blade and ran it across his wrist again then again and again for some reason he couldn't stop, only when he began to feel woozy did he place the knife on his bed side table and stared at his arm. The crimson color was beautiful it made him feel like, like he was free like he had not a care in the world._

_ ...a_nd that is how it had begun. His cutting habits soon became severe so he put himself on a schedule unless in an emergency when he really needed it. His parents were to stupid to notice his brother didn't care, even if he screamed, cried or begged no one would see him and even if they did they would be to busy to care.

Currently he was laying in fetal position on the ground his brother and his friends kicking him mercilessly... He needed to cut... NOW! He could hear Alfred laughing at him... there was a pain in his chest he couldn't quite place it but he mostly thought it was from Gilbert kicking at his ribs.

"HEY!"

Matthew heard a yell from someone but wasn't really strong enough to look up and see who it was. He didn't really care anyway, no one would care to help him he probably just wanted in on the action, he deserved it and he knew that nothing was going to change it.

***~America's P.O.V.~***

America look at his brother as he kicked him, laughing, not laughing because it was funny but laughing because it was the only thing that kept his tears from falling. With every kick it seemed like something had hit him harder. Seeing his brother on the ground like this he wanted to kill even his best friends who really meant a lot to him.

"HEY!"

There was a sudden yell and America turned his head to see who was screaming at him, he was surprised to see Francis Bonnefoy who was a senior this year. Francis came at them fist raised he punched Alfred_{America} _right in the nose making blood trickle out of it slowly, out of the corner of his eye he could see matti lift his head which had been bruised quite badly so far. He looked at Francis "What the hell is your problem man!" he was angry but not so much as from getting hit in the face but with the look on matti's face when he looked at Francis.

Francis ignored him and walked over to Mattie picking him up with ease. Alfred felt a small piece of jealousy awaken in him but no matter how small it was it made a huge impact. He could feel his entire being filled with anger, he launched himself at Francis blazing fury in his eyes but Francis just moved out of the way and Arthur went flying passed him.

Francis looked at him disappointment obvious in his blue eyes "i would think you would show a bit more respect for him on his birthday" he hmphed and turned away stalking off to the infirmary. Alfreds stomach dropped the word '_Birthday'_ echoing quietly in his mind. The pain and jealousy in his heart turned to complete ice and just for a moment he couldn't do anything it was almost as if his entire body had shut down leaving only the shell.

Alfred wanted to take off down the hallway as quickly as he could and stop them, to take mattie and hold him in his arms and tell him that he was sorry and that he loved him... He froze _L-love... I-I love him! _He thought just about ready to take off sprinting down the hallway when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was gilbert "Why should we care if it's the little birdies birthday..." he grumbled placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it quickly leaning on Alfred's shoulder, Ivan nodded in agreement leaning on Alfred's other arm. Alfred just nodded turning away and stalking off in the other direction.

***~France's P.O.V.~***

Francis carried Matthew in his arms cradling him softly as if he were a precious gem stone or a priceless heirloom (the dummy boy had passed out in his arms around half way there). Which to Francis he was, francis looked at his soft pale skin covered in bruises caressing it softly, why had they done this to him... why did they care! Why couldn't they just leave him alone! The boy who had suffered probably many more things than even most really messed up people the boy he loved with all his heart, the boy he wanted to hold and kiss and care for forever... but he knew it was impossible so he decided he would only sit back and watch from the sidelines.

That is what he had decided yet he still went and crashed into the boys business. He loved Matthew seeing him get hurt like he was today, on his birthday by his brother it was just to much for francis to understand so he decided that just this once he would be the hero and then no more.

When francis reached the infirmary he began checking out matthew's wounds pushing away the perverted thoughts threatening his self control. Francis checking his legs neck and torso, taking hold of matthews sleeved he slowly lifted them upwards to check his arms, He gasped in surprise when he saw the fresh scars on his wrist along with some older ones. He couldn't move like ever fiber of his being was dying off all at once... he could feel his heart in his stomach and his stomach in his feet, why did everything feel so heavy all of a sudden, he collapsed to his knees not noticing the tears that threatened to fall. One moment everything was clear the next he couldn't see a thing behind his tears. First they came out as small tears of shock and sadness for the boy then they slowly turned into loud sobbing sounds. It was scary, he was scared "M-Mattieu how could you do this to yourself..." he stuttered out slowly looking at his arm than to his angelic face "Why someone so innocent...? pourquoi?" he asked with no answer.

Francis quickly rolled Matthews sleeves down afraid to look at them. Wiping away his tears he walked out of the room passing by an unidentified figure walking passed him into the infermary.

**~Gilbert's P.O.V.~**

Gilbert didn't really know Matthew all that well and in all honesty he could really care less about who Matthew was as long as gilbert himself stayed awesome but francis was one of his best friends. He had never seen Francis act that way... ever, not even once since the day they first met when they were about four years old.

Gilbert looked at the kids face, he was pretty cute. Unconsciously he placed a hand on matthews cheek gently touching a bruise whispering a quiet I'm sorry and bending over kissing him on the cheek softly. He suddenly blushed at the realization of what he had just done... He had just kissed the freak boy he had been picking on since elementary school, even though it should have felt bad kissing him it didn't he felt light hearted and happy.

He smiled at the bruised up boy but it soon faded he had given him those bruises those scars that he would probably cary with him for a long, long time if not forever... a little tear ran down his cheek he didn't know why but it made him sad, it made him sad to think that matthew hated him which he no doubt did anyway. Gilbert sat with him though holding his hand and brushing the hair from his face... when did it start he wondered, these feelings for him are not normal. Apparently he was thinking to hard because without a second thought he crawled up on the small love seat beside the bed and fell a sleep, not noticing a tall Russian hiding in the doorway.

***~Ivan's P.O.V.~***

Ivan felt a small twinge of jealousy when Gilbert pressed his lips to matvey's four head but dismissed it as having a fever. Ivan didn't really hate matvey at all the way he grew up showed that boys are mean to the ones they like so when ever america pushed him into a puddle or gilbert spat rude comments at him it made ivan want to hit them both over the head with his pipe that he bring with him everywhere hiding it in his coat at school.

He remembered one day in class when he sat on matvey and pretended he did not see him... it wasn't true that he was invisible but ivan just wanted to somehow feel matvey's body against him own. He looked at matvey a moment then smiled leaving a small sunflower on the side table for him when he woke up. Walking over to gilbert he dragging him out of the room by his ankles a dirty sadistic smile on his face a dark purple aura around him gilbert snoring loudly.

***~Canada's P.O.V.~***

When matthew opened his eyes he looked around, his wounds were clean and he could feel a strange tingling on his four head as if someone had kissed him, he looked to his side to see a single sunflower laying on the side table, he picked it up and smelled the beautiful scent _{of course!}. _Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked at his wrists the sleeves were pulled down "thank god no one saw..." he whispered taking in a deep breath.

He couldn't remember anything really other than francis coming to his rescue, he would have to thank him later because the blond was nowhere in sight. His entire body shook when he saw the image of Alfred laughing at him as he was beaten on the ground his evil sadistic laughter as his Doc Martins clawed there way into his stomach making a large purple bruise form right below his ribs.

The sudden urge to cut came back... the only thing in the room that would be sharp enough was probably the scissors sitting on the desk. He quickly grabbed them and pierced into his skin when the door creaked open and a human Gasp came to his ears.

**Authors Note: BWAHAHAHA! Cliff hangers you gotta love em! So who do you think canada should end up with, also give more idea's for this ff please! I'm begging you I need more love interests -3- also shall he live or die... your pick!**

**P.S. I will not let out another chapter until atleast one person comments please! XD**

**HA I'm evil I know... :)**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
